Anne of Green Gables
by myvampirelove
Summary: During Eclipse, bella repeatedly has "Anne of Green Gables" flashbacks which make her wonder what would have happened if she lived with Edward in 1918... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and stuff


What would happen if…

_**Bella POV!**_

_**12**__**th**__** September 1918**_

It was 10 O'clock at night and my taxi drew up in Chicago, a large city in the east of the USA. I stepped out slowly, paying the driver and surveying my new home. It was quite a big town, with many buildings and roads and totally enormous compared to the small town I had just left behind. I somehow missed Forks, now - its isolation and quietness. I sighed and pulled out the rough map my aunt had given me.

I had never been good at finding my way around places; especially huge ones like these, and in a matter of minutes, I was completely lost. I sighed in frustration.

"Are you okay?" asked a boy of about my age. I couldn't speak for a moment or a tear my eyes away from his beautiful face. He was very tall and handsome, with stunning auburn hair, which contrasted his green eyes. I made the mistake of staring into them, and was immediately lost in their depths.

"Erm," I said, when I had finally regained the power of speech, "Actually I'm a little lost…" I trailed off sheepishly. I showed him the map.

"Oh! You're Sarah's niece," he said. Did I imagine a trace of disgust in his voice? "This way," he said with a smile. I nodded and followed him through a mass of winding roads and alleys.

"I'm Edward Massen by the way," he said as we were walking along.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan," I replied. Finally we reached a huge, ostentatious house, sitting isolated next to acres and acres of forest.

"Here it is." He grinned.

"Oh wow!" I replied, slightly in awe of the huge house, "I never knew my aunt was so rich!"

"Have you never met her, then?" Curiosity rearranged his features.

"No," I smiled sadly, "She's my only relative since my parents died last year."

"I'm sorry," his eyes were filled with grief.

"It's okay," I replied, matching his expression.

"I'd better go. Have a good time getting to know your aunt, though!" Sparks of humour danced in his eyes as he said that. I wondered, fleetingly, why he found it so funny. With a new feeling of unease, I stepped onto the marble drive and walked towards my new home…

I rang the doorbell of the mansion gingerly and waited for a very long time. Just as I was about to ring again, the door quickly swung open and I found myself standing into the face of a middle-aged, snobbish woman. She was about average height, with expensive-looking reading glasses balanced on her pointy nose. She was dressed in a long dress and a beautiful necklace, which was studded with diamonds. She held me away from her and looked me over critically

"Hm. A bit of work is definitely needed here." I blushed. "Right. Your room is the third on the left. Off you go." She pushed me up the stairs. It took all I had not to trip and embarrass myself further, but I somehow managed it.

I stepped into my room. It was quite spacious, but I should have guessed that from looking at the outside. There was along bookcase lining the east wall. I ran to it eagerly; I loved all the old books by Jane Austen and Emily and Charlotte Brontë. I sighed as all I could find were books on etiquette and embroidery. I had not idea what to do - I couldn't be a haughty, finishing school girl! I flopped down on the soft, double-bed and tried to think of other things. Like school. I groaned. I would have to go tomorrow! I should really face it; what were my chances of ever fitting in here? Especially with my aunt's reputation.

As I unsuccessfully struggled with sleep, my thoughts flitted to Edward. I couldn't help but smile. I thought he liked me… I tried to clear my head, but couldn't stop thinking about him. Finally, I drifted off to a land of disrupted quiet.

**13****th**** September 1918**

The next day, I was woken at seven o'clock in the morning. I had not slept well. The constant sound of traffic had kept me awake almost all night, as had the endless worry of tomorrow.

Hanging from my door, my aunt had placed the most ridiculous dress I had ever seen! It was a light blue colour, with a cream, silk bow tied loosely around the middle. Lace covered the hem and around the neck and sleeves. So much for fitting in…

As I had nothing else to wear, I had no other choice than to wear the excruciating dress and tie my long hair back at the sides. It was being typically impossible this morning. I sighed; this was going to be worse than I thought.

The roads were extremely busy this morning on the way to Chicago High School. I waited for ages and ages at the main road in front of the school. After waiting for a full fifteen minutes, I finally cracked. I decided to make a run for it after a large car whizzed by. Sadly, I didn't get there quick enough. The last thing I knew was a sharp collision with my side and a beautiful voice whispering in my ear before I succumbed to the darkness…

**A while later…**

I gasped as I came to at that familiar and stunning face staring at me in concern. Edward Massen was sitting perched on the side of my bed, holding a piece of wet cloth, which was pressed delicately against my head.

"Are you okay?" He seemed worried.

"I think so," I replied uncertainly, "What happened?"

He smiled with relief.

"You stepped out into the road-right in front of a car! I saw you and managed to push you out of the way." He shook his head, almost in regret. "I could have been too late. I only just made it in time…"

"Wow," I said; overcome with gratitude. "You saved my life!"

He smiled. "Just."

After that, we just talked for hours-about friends, family, anything! I enjoyed talking to him very much. Every now and again, he would lean in closer to me and I would smell his divine breath and feel truly happy. After what only seemed like a few minutes, he leaned away and sighed.

"I have to go," he said sadly.

"Oh," was all I could say. I looked outside and saw the sky was now getting dark. "I suppose so." His face suddenly lighted up.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, isn't it," he whispered excitedly. "Do you think your aunt would let you free for one day?"

"I might have to sneak out," I chuckled. "Why?" I asked, my heartbeat speeding up.

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

He smiled slyly, "I'll see you tomorrow at eight."

He swiftly tilted his head forwards and kissed my cheek, leaving me breathless and sprinted out of the room. I put my hand to my cheek, as if to check I wasn't actually imagining it and smiled. Eight o'clock.

**14****th**** September 1918**

I woke early in the morning. Edward's words had kept me awake nearly all night once again. I sorted through Aunt Sarah's horrible dresses, to find the sanest for me to wear. I finally decided on a short sleeved, white lace dress, with a ribbon which tied it together at the top. I looked in the mirror. I thought I looked okay… I told myself to stop fussing and focused instead on breathing normally.

"Isabella!" Aunt Sarah cried from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back and ran as fast as I could-without tripping-down the stairs.

"I'm going out," she announced. "I'll be back by seven and I expect you to stay in this house and finish your embroidery."

"Okay," I sighed. With that, she walked proudly out of the house.

I quickly stole a glance at the tall grandfather clock in the hallway. It was almost eight. I paced impatiently. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I rushed to it as if my life depended on it and turned the handle. It was locked. Damn it! She'd locked me in!

"Um…Just a minute," I said hurriedly. I heard a quiet laugh from outside and my heart skipped a beat. I quickly pushed open the kitchen window as far as it would go and squeezed through.

"Now that's an entrance!" A smiling voice commented. A huge beam spread across my face.

"Edward," I grinned. "So what was it you wanted to show me?"

He matched my smile. "Follow me." With that, he grabbed my hand and led me through the quiet streets of early morning Chicago.

Finally, we reached a tall, wooden gate.

"Here we are," he said quietly, "My second home. Did you know, you're the first person I've ever brought here?" I frowned in confusion - what was in here? The gate looked very old and was covered with cobwebs. Across the front was a heavy, black latch. Edward pulled this upwards and the door swung open…

Inside was the most beautiful field I had ever seen. The green grass was uncut and long and sweet-smelling wild flowers were dotted around in it. The trees scattered round the edge were tall and very green. There was a waterfall at the very back of the field which flowed down into a stream filled with cool, fresh water. More beautiful still, though was Edward. He lay in the grass, me lying next to him, my head resting on his chest. That was the first moment in my life that I had actually felt content, _whole._

"Bella," he whispered and turned my face to look toward his. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to mine. They were cool and soft. When he finally pulled away, I found myself dazed and filled with happiness. He smiled at me and I smiled back, feeling blissful and safe in his arms.

Like yesterday, the day passed quicker than I had thought possible and the sun started to set. I jumped up in alarm.

"What?" His eyes filled with worry.

"What time is it?" I asked tensely.

"About half past six," he replied.

"I have to get back before my aunt!"

We ran back through the now crowded streets and, to my relief, saw that my aunt was not yet back. I swiftly climbed back through the window and set myself down once more on the kitchen floor. He kissed my hand as I did this and smiled mischievously.

"It's Prom next week," he grinned. "Will you go with me?"

_**Edward POV!**_

**14****th**** September 1918**

I was still smiling with joy from my day with Bella. She had just agreed to go to the Prom with me. I let myself into our modest house in Chicago and sank heavily into the sofa, the smile still on my face. I heard a chuckle from beside me. My father looked a lot like me but his face had more lines and his hair was turning grey.

"What?" I asked. I could hear the evident curiosity in my voice. He laughed again.

"I've seen that look on many a man; our Edward's in love!"

"Who's the lucky girl?" My mother entered the room from the door leading to the kitchen. My face reddened.

"Well.." I began awkwardly I knew this would be coming soon. "You know the girl who has just come to Chicago, Bella Swan-the brown-haired one…" _The beautiful one, the caring one… _

"Ahhh," my father said. I smiled and stood up

"Well, I'm going to call it a night." I glanced up at the clock. It was only half eight, but I felt so worn out.

"Goodnight Edward," my mother smiled knowingly. I glared back at her, which only widened her smile.

I climbed the steep stairs to my room, collapsed on the bed and instantly fell into a deep, dreamful sleep…

**21****st**** September 1918**

I was very nervous. It was prom night and I was dressed in a very expensive – and very uncomfortable – suit. It was all black, with but a white shirt underneath. I paced impatiently back and forth down the hall. I held beautiful, white freesia flowers in my hand for Bella. I hoped she'd like them…

Finally, the clock informed me that it was now quarter to seven; time to go. I shouted to mum and dad to tell them I was going.

"Good Luck!" they replied.

I slammed the front door shut and hurried down our cobbled drive. I travelled the route I now knew by heart, since visiting Bella so often in the last week.

At last, I arrived at her house. I took a deep breath and almost ran up to their tall, front door. I felt both anxious and excited as I lifted my hand to knock the brass knocker… Sarah answered and looked down her crooked nose at me as if to see whether I was worthy enough to enter her house.

"Hm." was all she said. We both stepped inside. I spent an awkward moment standing in the hall, her inspecting me with obvious disinterest.

"Bella! Hurry up! He's here!" she said this so angrily and suddenly, she made me jump.

"Okay! Coming!" The excitement was evident in her voice. Relief washed over me.

I gasped as an angel appeared at the top of the wide staircase above the hall, where we were standing. She looked more beautiful than anyone had the right to be. She wore a floor length gown, which was white, with a gold band around the middle and gold sparkles everywhere. Her hair was loose and cascaded in long curls down her shoulders and back. She smiled with transparent happiness as she saw me and it was extremely hard to believe that this angel wanted to be with _me._

She stepped delicately down the stairs. As she neared me, I placed the Freesia in her hair, and bent to kiss her hand. Her aunt frowned with distaste behind me.

"You look insanely beautiful," I told her. She beamed.

"You stole my line!"

As we walked into the prom hall, everyone stared at us, but I barely noticed them; I only had eyes for Bella.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

We reached the middle of the dance floor and danced to a slow dance. I was surprised to see that she danced beautifully.

"You can dance?" I accused.

"My aunt made me have lessons," she made a face, but somehow still managed to look like an angel. "She wouldn't let me quit until I had learnt every ballroom dance there is." I laughed.

Then, overcome by the moment, I leant in to kiss her red lips. She pulled back and started to cough. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. I lifted my hand to her face and gasped – she was burning hot!

"Come on," I said quickly. "Let's go outside."

She nodded, still breathing heavily.

We walked outside and sat on a bench. I put my arm around her and she leaned her head against my shoulder. The evening was humid and quite warm. I felt Bella shiver beside me. She was getting steadily colder. He face had now acquired a blue tint and he eyes slowly closed.

"Bella?" I cried. "Bella are you okay? What's happening?"

I couldn't arouse her from her death-like sleep, so I picked her up and ran the two mile and a half to the nearest hospital. I finally arrived, and was dismayed to see that it was packed with patients, with not enough doctors to go around. I was in a panic. I ran to a young-looking doctor with blonde hair and told him what happened. He seemed very friendly and got Bella to bed straight away, despite the hospital's obvious busyness. I sat with her and held her hand as the fever gripped her in her sleep. She cried out my name a lot and I felt in terrible despair as I was completely powerless to help…

**30****th ****September 1918**

The doctor had told me that Bella had the Spanish influenza. He also told me that it was very catching and, unless I wanted to die too, I should leave. I refused; I would rather die the most painful death possible than leave her side now. Slowly, clearly I felt myself slipping into the same state as Bella. I lay next to her on the bed and held her to me as I struggled to breathe.

My parents had come too and had also got the flu. My father died last week. I was so frightened that I would lose everyone I loved to this foul disease, which seemed to be invincible. I pulled Bella closer. I wished there was something I could do to save her. Anything. I would gladly give my life to make her well again.

"What time is it?" she whispered quietly, her voice faint and weak.

"Ten o'clock," I replied, matching her tone.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "It's all my fault."

"Shhh." I tried to calm her. "No it's not. It was my choice to stay. I love you, never forget that."

"I love you too." I hummed a lullaby I had composed for her on my piano at home. I missed that. I missed everything I once knew.

Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she drifted back to sleep. At that moment, the kind doctor, Carlisle, appeared, a grave look on his face.

"Edward," his voice was grim. "I'm so sorry, you're mother's dead."

I buried my head in Bella's hair, not even wanting to know, trying to shut myself away from the world. Loud sobs could be heard, coming from me. So it was true. My world was collapsing in on itself, and Bella, the glue, which, undoubtedly, would soon disintegrate.

"If there was a way…" Carlisle continued. "A way to save Bella, would you let me try it – no matter what it was?" I lifted my head to stare at him.

"There's a way? We can save her?" I felt the excitement building in my chest. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all. Carlisle could make Bella better… "Of course I would do it! Anything, please!"

Carlisle seemed to deliberate for a while, and then nodded in agreement.

"Okay," he answered finally. "Lie still and pretend to be dead."

I frowned in confusion at this, but did as he asked; I was too delirious to do anything else.

As I had my eyes shut, I didn't notice where Carlisle was pushing us. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a very large, very dark space. As I looked closer, I saw that we weren't alone. Millions of people were lying in beds, all of them very pale. I tried, in vain, to convince myself that they were just sleeping. I felt sick. Why had he brought us to the_ morgue?_

"Right," Carlisle said quite calmly, but he was looking at me with concern. "You must promise me that you will not try to stop me whatever happens next and confirm that you definitely want me to do this."

"Of course. But…What is it you are doing?" The words came out like slush. I was so tired…

"Very well, then. I'm sorry, Edward, but there just isn't time to explain. I give my word that I will explain later." I nodded.

Then, with almost a painful expression, he bent towards Bella's sleeping form and pressed his teeth to her neck and bit her. I started to try and pull him off, but then remembered my promise and stopped. I could only watch as he pulled away and Bella screamed in pain.

I hugged her to me, and tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes; it hurt me much more than any physical pain could to see her in so much agony. I tried to soothe her, but she just kept screaming.

"Edward," said a quiet voice from behind me. It was my turn now. I stiffened, fear welling up inside me.

But Bella was here, in my arms. I could face anything if that was true. I squared my shoulders and leaned forwards to meet my fate, with destiny solidly at my side...


End file.
